Harry Potter and Fairy Tales
by HPLUVR1997
Summary: Harry Potter lives in a world of Fairy Tales and mystical creatures. A twist through each tale as he looks deeper into himself and finds that magic is not just him, but a part of him. These fairy tales depict Harry as a new person and a new portrayal as he learns to find himself and others. First Fairy Tale: "Harry Potter and Little Red Riding Hood"


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Little Red Riding hood.

In a forest far-far away, there was a boy named Harry Potter and he was going to his grandfather's house. His grandfather wanted to show him his wand. His beautiful flesh colored wand. His grandfather, grandfather Albus Dumbledore, wand kept spurting out strange sparks. He needed Harry to fix it. Harry knew that if he put some back into it, it would eventually work so his aunt sent him to fix it.

The journey through the forest was a long and treacherous one. He had seen a lot of different creatures. His aunt Petunia told him that he shouldn't talk to any strangers. She specifically spoke about the wolf and how he was a trickster. "The wolf," she said, "Is a creature with a sharp nose and long ears. He runs fast and has very sharp teeth. Beware of the wolf."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "Okay, aunt Petunia."

So Harry went, over the hills and through the woods to grandfather's house he went. In the distance he heard a small boy crying so Harry rushed over to him. "Little boy, little boy, are you okay?" He called out.

The little boy screamed out, "I need help! Please, I lost my toad!"

Harry crawled over to the little boy. The little boy was fat and had a strange constipated look on his face. "Who are you?"

"I'm Neville Longbottom," the little boy replied. "I lost my toad and he jumped through the forest."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the little boy. "You are lying to me!"

The little boy looked at him in shock, but Harry knew better. "I swear I'm not lying," the little boy responded. "He went that way." The boy pointed towards the river.

"You are lying," Harry repeated. "I am going to kill you!" Harry brought the wand out and got ready to curse him, but the boy yelled in fear and ran towards the river.

"Leave Neville Longbottom, and never return to this forest again!"

Harry smirked to himself. He looked at his wand and rubbed it gently. "Thank you, wand," he sighed in relief. "You have saved me once again especially those long dark nights." Harry's wand was 11 inches. He knew that since his wand was so long that it intimidated other's especially that fat boy. He walked along the river hoping to find the boy and curse him, but he did not show and he continued on the trail to his grandfather's house.

In the distance, he saw his grandfather's house and walked to the house. His grandfather's house was like a castle. He called his house, 'Hogwarts.' Harry knocked on the door. "Grandfather, grandfather it is me Harry. I have come to fix your wand!"

"Come in," Harry heard his grandfather say. "I've been waiting for you. My wand is still sparking and seems to have gotten excited for your appearance."

Harry smirked to himself again. When wands knew that Harry would visit wands would become excited to see him. Harry was an excellent wizard and knew how to wield a wand. Harry opened the door in anticipation and saw his grandfather. "Grandfather, I have come to take care of your wand problem!"

His grandfather smiled. "Welcome Harry," he said. "I've been waiting for you. I'm so glad you have come to take care of my wand. It has been entirely too stiff and needed a strong hand to loosen it up." His grandfather brought out his wand. "Don't you see it?"

Harry looked down at his wand and it began sparking. "Wow," he replied to his grandfather. "It's even longer than mine!" Harry brought out his wand. "Mine is only 11 inches and yours look to be at least 13!"

"Thank you, Harry," his grandfather responded. "I've been worried, since it is so old that it had gotten shorten in its lifespan."

Harry nodded in agreement, but at closer look he was shocked at his grandfather's appearance. "My grandfather what a long beard you have," Harry found himself saying.

"The better to stick food in it. My, boy."

"My grandfather, what twinkly eyes you have!"

"The better to see your soul with, my boy."

"My grandfather, what sharp teeth you have!"

"The better to eat you my boy!"

Harry gasped in shock as his grandfather became the wolf. "Wolf, what have you done with my grandfather?" Harry brought up his wand. "How did you do this?"

"Polyjuice potion," the wolf smirked. "Now come here, boy!"

"Never!" Harry went to curse the wolf. "I'll show you!"

It was too late though, the wolf grabbed Harry. The wolf tried to stick him in his cauldron, but Harry was too big. "My how big you've gotten!" The wolf yelled out in shock. "I can't even stick you in the cauldron!"

Harry pushed back at the wolf and caused him to fall down. "Wolf," Harry held his wand at his neck. "Tell me, what did you do with my grandfather?"

"Please," the wolf begged. "I was just trying to eat. I've been so hungry, please don't kill me!"

"What is your name wolf?"

"Remus Lupin," the wolf's eyes changed. "And, I'll never tell you where your grandfather is."

"Then you will die, Avada Kedavra!" The spell hit the wolf in his heart. He picked up his grandfather's wand and turned it over. The wand was in perfect shape and stopped sparking. He shoved it in his pants and began looking for his grandfather. Harry sighed in dismay. He should have waited to kill the wolf. Then Harry began to hear a noise in the trunk next to his grandfather's bed. "Grandfather?" Harry heard another shake in the trunk. Harry opened the trunk and saw his grandfather tied up and cursed with the 'curse of silence.' "Oh grandfather," Harry said. "I was so worried about you." Harry released his grandfather from the ropes and the curse, and helped him out of the trunk.

"Harry, my boy, thank you so much!"

Harry took his wand out of his pocket and handed it to his grandfather. "No problem," Harry replied. "I killed the wolf too!"

His grandfather smiled. "Thank you so much," his grandfather said. "It has been a hard couple of hours and look you fixed my wand!"

Harry smirked, "Of course I fixed your wand. It only needed some handling from me."

Harry's grandfather looked at it and touched it lightly. "I was worried that the wand would be broken, since that evil wolf touched it."

"No grandfather, it is just like mine. Would you like to touch mine?"

"Yes," his grandfather nodded his head eagerly. "Your wand is only two inches shorter than mine. I am so proud of you!"

And so, Harry and his grandfather Albus Dumbledore played with each other's wand admiring how large and magical they were.


End file.
